


Getting Things Done [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: Allen Walker has an agenda. Roy Mustang has an agenda. Ed’s starting to wish he’d never so much as heard the word ‘agenda.’“Youcan’t be here,” Edward snarls, pointing accusingly.Allen forces himself to stop looking horrified; he pulls the act around himself like a shield, and smiles gamely. “But here I am. Hello, Ed. It’s been a while.”





	Getting Things Done [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Things Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603566) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> While extremely slowly re-uploading my old podfic and fixing all those broken links, I've been going through a lot of old files in order to find things. I've also located more than a few podfic that I recorded back in the day and was left at some stage of unfinished, or just unposted. This particular podfic was entirely finished in 2015 and for some reason just not posted. I have no idea why, I might have just lost track of it amid all the podfic. I'm posting it as is, exactly as it was in 2015.

**Streaming and download:** [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/getting%20things%20done.mp3) (right click and save as to download) | 37:04


End file.
